1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular pneumatic jack for lifting a vehicle by way of an inflatable chamber so maintenance may be performed on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art jacks and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,533; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,544; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,669; U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,203; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,237; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,405.
In these respects, the vehicular pneumatic jack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a vehicle by way of an inflatable chamber so maintenance may be performed on the vehicle.